sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τροβά Ελένη
Greek Lawyers thumb|300px|[[Τροβά Ελένη.]] - Ελληνίδα δικηγόρος. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία σπουδές Νομική ΑΘηνών 1981- 1985 Μεταπτυχιακά Université de Droit - Economie et Sciences Sociales de Paris, Pantheon – Sorbonne (Paris 2) Διδακτορικό «Le statut juridique de l’action culturelle et linguistique de la France a l’étranger». Επιβλέπων καθηγητής ο καθηγητής του Πανεπιστημίου της Σορβόννης (Paris II) Jean Louis De Corail Université de Droit - Economie et Sciences Sociales de Paris, Pantheon – Sorbonne (Paris 2) Δικηγόρος Παρ'Αρείω Πάγω Ιδρυτής της δικηγορικής Εταιρίας Σκουρής Τροβά και Συνεργάτες Συνέδρια 1. Ένωση Διοικητικών Δικαστών, 30ο Πανελλήνιο Συνέδριο, Κομοτηνή 1992, με ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Σύγχρονες τάσεις στη Νομολογία του Συμβουλίου Επικρατείας για το πολιτιστικό περιβάλλον» (δημοσιευμένη). 2. Διήμερο διεθνές συμπόσιο του Ινστιτούτου Ελληνικής Συνταγματικής Ιστορίας και Συνταγματικής Επιστήμης, που έγινε Αθήνα 26-27/11/1992 με τίτλο «Αρχαιολογική Κληρονομιά: Σύγχρονες τάσεις στη νομική της προστασία», στο Πανεπιστήμιο Αθηνών, όπου συμμετείχα με Ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Η συνταγματική Κατοχύρωση της αισθητικής και της μνήμης» (δημοσιευμένη). 3. International Bar Association, Section of Business Law, 10th Annual seminar on International Financial Law, στο Άμστερνταμ, 19-22/5/1993 με ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Trust & Greek Legislation, An attempt of conciliation of the Continental and the Anglosaxon Law» (δημοσιευμένη). 4. Ελληνικό Κέντρο Ευρωπαϊκών Μελετών και Ερευνών, Συζήτηση Στρογγυλό Τραπέζι για θέματα δικαίου Τηλεπικοινωνιών, Αθήνα 3/6/1993. 5. Στρογγυλό Τραπέζι της Radio France International (RFI) 1995 στο Παρίσι με θέμα «Η διεθνής Πολιτιστική Πολιτική». Συμμετείχα με ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Η γαλλική πολιτική για την διάδοση της γαλλικής γλώσσας και η πολυπολιτισμική επιλογή» (Παρίσι- ραδιοφωνική αναμετάδοση). 6. Συνέδριο για τα 20 χρόνια του Συντάγματος Περιοδικό το Σύνταγμα, 7- 9/11/1996, με τίτλο «Η πρώτη εικοσαετία του Συντάγματος του 1975: Διαπιστώσεις και προοπτικές» με ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Οικονομικό Σύνταγμα και Ευρωπαϊκό Δίκαιο». Δημοσίευση σε Τόμο με όμοιο τίτλο από τις Εκδόσεις Αντωνίου N. Σάκκουλα 1999. 7. Συνέδριο του Ομίλου Φοιτητών Νομικής (Περιοδικό Νομική Επιθεώρηση) με θέμα «Δημόσια Έργα και Προστασία του Περιβάλλοντος» στις 12 Δεκεμβρίου 1996 στο Παλαιό Αμφιθέατρο Ιατρικής του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών. Συμμετείχα με την εισήγηση «Δημόσια έργα και συνταγματική προστασία περιβάλλοντος». 8. Συνέδριο Νέων Ευρωπαίων Φεντεραλιστών, Θεσσαλονίκη 9-15 /6/1997 με θέμα «Κοινή Ευρωπαϊκή πολιτιστική ταυτότητα», όπου συμμετείχα με ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Οι γλώσσες και η Γλώσσα της Ευρώπης». 9. Συνέδριο της Ελληνικής Εταιρίας Δικαίου του Περιβάλλοντος με θέμα «Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Περιβάλλον» στις 1 και 2 Φεβρουαρίου 2001 στο ΥΠΕΞ. Συμμετείχα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Η χρηματοδότηση μιας βιώσιμης Ολυμπιάδας», η οποία δημοσιεύθηκε σε τόμο με τα πρακτικά του συνεδρίου από τις εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα. 10. Συνέδριο του Κέντρου Ευρωπαϊκού Συνταγματικού Δικαίου με θέμα «Το Νέο Σύνταγμα», στις 14/15 Ιουνίου του 2001, με ανακοίνωση με θέμα «Οι τομές για το περιβάλλον στην αναθεώρηση του 2001. Ένας αειφόρος τόπος για την πολιτεία», η οποία δημοσιεύθηκε στον ομότιτλο τόμο από τις Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα. 11. Συνέδριο του νομικού περιοδικού Εφαρμογές Δημοσίου Δικαίου υπό την αιγίδα του Τομέα Δημοσίου Δικαίου του Τμήματος Νομικής του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών με θέμα «Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες – Ζητήματα Δημοσίου Δικαίου» στις 25/4/2002 στο ΥΠΕΞ. Συμμετείχα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες – Ζητήματα προστασίας περιβάλλοντος». Η σχετική εισήγηση δημοσιεύθηκε σε τόμο αφιέρωμα του περιοδικού Εφαρμογές Δημοσίου Δικαίου από τις εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα. 12. Συνέδριο του Ευρωπαϊκού Κέντρου Δημοσίου Δικαίου στις 3/4-6-2003 με θέμα «Η πολιτιστική κληρονομιά και το δίκαιο». Συμμετείχα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Η εννοιολογική κατηγοριοποίηση του ν. 3028/2002 και το Σύνταγμα μετά την αναθεώρηση του 2001- Σύνταγμα και πολιτιστική πολιτική». Tα πρακτικά του συνεδρίου αυτού και οι εισηγήσεις δημοσιεύθηκαν από τις Εκδόσεις Σάκκουλα, το 2004 υπό την αιγίδα του Υπουργείου Πολιτισμού. 13. Συνέδριο του Ευρωπαϊκού Κέντρου Δημοσίου Δικαίου και του Κέντρου Ευρωπαϊκού Συνταγματικού Δικαίου στις 11/12/2003 με θέμα «Δημοκρατία και Διαφάνεια» στην Αίθουσα Παλαιάς Βουλής. Συμμετείχα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Η διαφάνεια ως πολιτειακή αρχή, η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση και το κρατικό φαινόμενο». 14. Συνέδριο του Εθνικού και Καποδιστριακού Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών με θέμα «Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Δίκαιο» στις 21- 23 Μαΐου 2003 με εισήγηση με θέμα «Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Περιβάλλον», η οποία δημοσιεύθηκε στον σχετικό τόμο με τα Πρακτικά του Συνεδρίου από τις εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα. 15. Συνέδριο του Εθνικού Κέντρου Περιβάλλοντος και Αειφόρου Ανάπτυξης (ΕΚΠΑΑ) με θέμα «Ζητήματα νομικής προστασίας περιβάλλοντος», Βίλα Καζούλη, στις 25/6/2001, Πρακτικά δημοσιευμένα στο διαδίκτυο. 16. Συνέδριο που οργάνωσε η Εθνική Σχολή Δημόσιας Διοίκησης σε συνεργασία με την Ένωση Διοικητικών Δικαστών στο Ναύπλιο τον Ιούνιο του 2004 με θέμα «Ο εκσυγχρονισμός της δημόσιας διοίκησης», όπου παρουσίασα εισήγηση με θέμα «Η απόφαση του ΔΕΚ στην προδικαστική υπόθεση C-224/01 Gerhard Köbler κατά Republik Österreich και η σημασία της για τον εκσυγχρονισμό της διοικητικής δικαιοσύνης». 17. Ημερίδα της ΔΑΠ ΝΔΦΚ την 1/12/04 στο Εμπορικό και Βιομηχανικό Επιμελητήριο Αθηνών με θέμα «Προστασία Περιβάλλοντος και Πολιτιστικής Κληρονομιάς». Συμμετείχα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Ο νέος νόμος για την πολιτιστική κληρονομιά». 18. Συνέδριο του Τεχνικού Επιμελητηρίου της Ελλάδας (ΤΕΕ) για τα Δημόσια Έργα, 19/20 και 21 Απριλίου 2005, στο Divani Caravel στην ενότητα Συγχρηματοδοτούμενα και αυτοχρηματοδοτούμενα έργα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Τα Συγχρηματοδοτούμενα και αυτοχρηματοδοτούμενα έργα και ο ρόλος του κράτους». Η εισήγηση είναι δημοσιευμένη στην ιστοσελίδα του ΤΕΕ. 19. Συνέδριο του Ελεγκτικού Συνεδρίου και της Σχολής Δικαστών στη Θεσσαλονίκη στις 20, 21 και 22 Οκτωβρίου 2005 με θέμα «Έλεγχος Νομιμότητας Δαπανών ΟΤΑ – Δημόσιες Συμβάσεις – Χρηστή Διοίκηση». Συμμετείχα με εισήγηση με θέμα «Η πολλαπλότητα των ελέγχων» (η εισήγηση αυτή είναι υπό δημοσίευση). 20. Συνέδριο του Ελεγκτικού Συνεδρίου στη Σχολή Δικαστών Ιούνιος 2007 Εισήγηση για τη Διαφάνεια στο οικονομικό δίκαιο 21. 02/07/2007ΗΜΕΡΙΔΑ ΜΕ ΘΕΜΑ: «ΝΕΟΙ ΚΑΙ ΔΙΑΠΟΛΙΤΙΣΜΙΚΗ ΕΠΙΚΟΙΝΩΝΙΑ» 22. το 2008 έλαβα μέρος ως εισηγήτρια σε συνέδριο στο Γκάζι για την προστασία του περιβάλλοντος με εισήγηση για τα ΣΔΙΤ και το περιβάλλον 23. Στις 23 Ιουνίου 2007 η ΜΚΟ Ευρωπαϊκή Έκφραση σε συνεργασία με τον Δήμο Βούλας, επιστημονική ημερίδα με θέμα: «Νέοι και Διαπολιτισμική Επικοινωνία» στην αίθουσα Δημοτικού Συμβουλίου του Δημαρχείου Βούλας. Στόχος της ημερίδας ήταν η ανάδειξη του καθοριστικού ρόλου των νεανικών δομών στην ανάπτυξη της διαπολιτισμικής επικοινωνίας, η προώθηση της δημιουργίας δικτύων Μ.Κ.Ο. νέων σε τοπικό και εθνικό επίπεδο και η διασύνδεση τους με ανάλογα ευρωπαϊκά δίκτυα, καθώς και η μεγάλη σημασία της συνεργασίας των τοπικών δικτύων με τους τοπικούς φορείς. Τον συντονισμό της εκδήλωσης έκανε ο Δρ Νίκος Γιαννής, στέλεχος της Ευρωπαϊκής Επιτροπής και καθηγητής δικηγόρος, με θέμα: Πολιτισμική Πολυμορφία στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση και Κοινές Πολιτικές κλπ 24. Το 2009 συνδιοργάνωσα συνέδριο της ELSA και μετείχα με εισήγηση «Η επίλυση των διαφορών στο στάδιο της εκτέλεσης στις συμβάσεις παραχώρησης δημοσίων έργων» Τιμητικοί Τόμοι Α. Κράτος Νόμος Διοίκηση Σύμμεικτα Επ. Π. Σπηλιωτόπουλου Εκδόσεις Αντ. Σάκκουλα 2000, με θέμα: Και όνομα μεν «Ανώνυμος Εταιρία» κέκληται…Θεσμικές μεταμφιέσεις και σημειωτικά πειράματα ως άσκηση πολιτικών επιλογών και ιστορικής συνέπειας, σ. 669 – 699. Β. Τιμητικός Τόμος του Συμβουλίου της Επικρατείας, 75 Χρόνια, Εκδόσεις Σάκκουλα Αθήνα- Θεσσαλονίκη, 2004, με θέμα: Διαφάνεια και γνώση. Από τον έλεγχο της συνταγματικότητας στον έλεγχο της αιτιολογίας των κανόνων, σ. 91-110. Γ. Τιμητικός Τόμος για τα 170 χρόνια του Ελεγκτικού Συνεδρίου Διαφάνεια και Ανεξαρτησία στον έλεγχο του δημοσίου χρήματος, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2004 με θέμα: Το Ελεγκτικό Συνέδριο και η διασφάλιση της διαφάνειας στις δημόσιες συμβάσεις, σ. 955-984, και Δ. στο συλλογικό έργο που εκδόθηκε στην Ιταλία με επιμέλεια του Luca Mezzetti, I beni culturali, Esigenze unitary di tutela e pluratita di ordinamenti, εκδόσεις CEDAM casa editrice dott. Antonio Milani, 1995, σ. 339- 352. Ε. Τιμητικός Τόμος Νομικού Συμβουλίου του Κράτους (υπό δημοσίευση) Εισήγηση με θέμα» η αμεροληψία των μέν και των δε» Στ. Γενέθλιον Απόστολου Γεωργιάδη, τ. ΙΙ, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα, Από την «ευθύνη κατόχου ζώων» στην υποχρέωση φροντίδας των «Ζώων Συντροφιάς». Ζ. Τιμητικός τόμος Μιχαήλ Σταθόπουλου Η. Τιμητικός τόμος Γεωργίου Καλλιμόπουλου Θ. Συλλογικός τόμος ένωσης ελλήνων εμπορικολόγων Άλλες δραστηριότητες Στη διάρκεια των τελευταίων ετών ασχολούμαι συστηματικά με συγγραφή δημοσιευμάτων σε εφημερίδες όπως Οικονομικός Ταχυδρόμος, Ελλάδα – ΕΟΚ, Ευρωπαϊκή Έκφραση (τακτικός συνεργάτης), Σαμιζντατ (τακτικός συνεργάτης) ιδίως βλ. Εκπτώσεις (σε τιμές και αρχές) Η ανάθεση δημοσίων έργων και η σύγχρονη ιστορία της Ελλάδας, http://www.hri.org/Samizdat/index.html, Ο τοκετός μιας επανάστασης: η αποκοπή του ομφάλιου λώρου με την κινητή τηλεφωνία. http://www.hri.org/Samizdat/index.html, Ελληνικό κράτος και τζόγος: Επιτρεπόμενα απαγορευμένα παιχνίδια, http://www.hri.org/Samizdat/index.html και Κοινωνία Πολιτών (Η διαφθορά και η χρησιμότητά της για τη μετάβαση στον 21ο αιώνα, Κοινωνία Πολιτών 2, 1999). Έχω γράψει διάφορα δοκίμια, όπως στο Πολιτισμός- Ημερολόγιο Εκπαιδευτηρίων Δούκα με τίτλο: Θεσμοί και Πολιτισμός κλπ. Άρθρα μου έχουν δημοσιευθεί στο παρελθόν στην εφημερίδα Ελευθεροτυπία ιδίως σε σχέση με το ζήτημα των ιδιωτικών ΑΕΙ. Εταιρική ευθύνη - εθελοντισμός Η δικηγορική μας εταιρία ευαισθητοποιείται στο ζήτημα ενεργά. Έχει υιοθετήσει 5 παιδιά της Action Aid και ζώα στο Ζωολογικό κήπο του Βερολίνου. Στο πλαίσιο του Money Show- 2008 η δικηγορική εταιρία μας συμμετείχε ως διοργανώτρια εκδήλωσης με θέμα την ευρωπαϊκή ταυτότητα και τη μετανάστευση Η δικηγορική μας εταιρία έχει συνεργασθεί με την ΜΚΟ Δρόμοι Ζωής το 2009 για τη διοργάνωση bazaar. Είμαι εθελοντής στην Παιδόπολη Αλίμου Αγιος Ανδρέας Blogging- social media Ιδρυτής και διαχειρίστρια του blog Νομικά Νέα http://justar-lawblog.blogspot.com/ Ιδρυτής και διαχειρίστρια του photo blog L’amour a mort http://lamouramort.blogspot.com/ Εργογραφία Συγγραφή Βιβλίων Συγγραφικό έργο Α. Βιβλία (κατά χρονολογική σειρά) 1. Le statut juridique de l’action culturelle et linguistique de la France a l’étranger, Εκδόσεις LGDJ, Paris 1993, Bibliothèque de Droit Public, (173)( σ.292) 2. Η έννοια του πολιτιστικού περιβάλλοντος κατά το Σύνταγμα του 1975/86, Εκδόσεις Aντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα, Αθήνα 1992(σ.228) 3. Το Κοινοτικό Δίκαιο των Δημοσίων Συμβάσεων και το Δίκαιο της Απελευθέρωσης του Διεθνούς Εμπορίου, Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2000 (έκδοση συνοδευόμενη από c-d rom). 4. Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Δίκαιο, Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2001(σ.520) (από κοινού με την Γεωργία Γιαννακούρου) 5. Η κατασκευή του Ενιαίου Ευρωπαϊκού Χώρου και η σύμβαση παραχώρησης δημοσίων έργων - Σπουδή στη διαλεκτική των πόλων εξουσίας, Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2002(σ. 486) (από κοινού με τον Δημήτριο Κούτρα) 6. Το πολιτιστικό περιβάλλον κατά το Σύνταγμα του 1975/86/01, Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2003 (σ.366) 7. Προστασία Αρχαιοτήτων και πολιτιστικής κληρονομιάς (ν. 3028/2002), Εκδόσεις Σάκκουλα Αθήνα Θεσσαλονίκη- 2003 (σ. 470) (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 8. Από τους πρώτους Ολυμπιακούς Αγώνες της Αθήνας στους πρώτους Ολυμπιακούς Αγώνες της Ευρώπης, Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα Αθήνα Κομοτηνή- 2003 (σ. 74) (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 9. Οι πρώτοι Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες της Ευρώπης, Μεταμεσονύκτιες Εκδόσεις- 2004 (σ. 193) (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 10. Εξουσίες και Διαφάνεια. Από τον έλεγχο της συνταγματικότητας στον έλεγχο της αιτιολογίας των κανόνων, Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2005 (σ. 392) 11. Το Κοινοτικό Δίκαιο των Συμβάσεων Παραχώρησης και των Συμπράξεων Δημοσίου και Ιδιωτικού Τομέα Ι. Κείμενα εργασίας, Εκδόσεις Ελληνικά Γράμματα- 2005 (σ. 333) (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 12. Το Δίκαιο των Συμβάσεων Παραχώρησης και των Συμπράξεων Δημοσίου και Ιδιωτικού Τομέα ΙΙ. Ο νόμος 3389/2005, Εκδόσεις Ελληνικά Γράμματα- 2005 (σ. 259) (από κοινού με τον Δημήτρη Κούτρα και τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 12. Γνώση και Αμφισβήτηση, Η Ευρώπη των Κρατικών και των ιδιωτικών πανεπιστημίων, Εκδόσεις Σάκκουλα Αθήνα Θεσσαλονίκη 2008 (σελ 326) 14. To κοινοτικό δίκαιο των δημοσίων συμβάσεων (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή)Εκδόσεις Σάκκουλα Αθήνα Θεσσαλονίκη 2009 (σελ 778) Β. CD ROM 1. CD ROM To Σύνταγμα του 1975/86/2001 Συνοδεύει την έκδοση της σειράς του Κέντρου Ευρωπαϊκού Συνταγματικού Δικαίου Τσάτσου Δ./Κοντιάδη Ξ. (επ), «Το Σύνταγμα της Ελλάδας 1975/86/2001», Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2001 2. CD ROM Το Κοινοτικό Δίκαιο των Δημοσίων Συμβάσεων και του Δικαίου της Απελευθέρωσης του Διεθνούς Εμπορίου Συνοδεύει το βιβλίο μου «Το Κοινοτικό Δίκαιο των Δημοσίων Συμβάσεων και το Δίκαιο της Απελευθέρωσης του Διεθνούς Εμπορίου», Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα 2000 Γ. Άρθρα (κατά χρονολογική σειρά) 1. Η ανώνυμη εταιρία στο δίκαιο των δημοσίων συμβάσεων και των σδιτ, Τάσεις και Προοπτικές του Δικαίου της Ανώνυμης Εταιρίας, 18ο Πανελλήνιο Συνέδριο Εμπορικού Δικαίου, Νομική Βιβλιοθήκη 2009, σ. 565 επ 2. Η απόφαση ΔΕΚ C- 274/05 Επιτροπή κατά Ελληνικής Δημοκρατίας, Αναγνώριση πτυχίων τριτοβάθμιας εκπαίδευσης, ΔτΑ 2008, σελ 1257 επ. 3. Οι οικολογικές δημόσιες συμβάσεις, Νόμος και Φύση, http://www.nomosphysis.org.gr/articles.php?artid=3411&lang=1&catpid=1, Μάιος 2008, (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 4. 5. Ανθρώπινα Δικαιώματα και Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες, ΔτΑ, 2008, σ. 1231 (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 6. Το κοινοτικό δίκαιο των δημοσίων συμβάσεων στον τομέα της άμυνας, Εφημ ΔΔ, 2008, τ. 3, σελ. 381 επ. 7. Η καταπολέμηση της διαφθοράς και της απάτης στο κοινοτικό δίκαιο των δημοσίων συμβάσεων, ΘΠΔΔ, 2008, 10- 11, σελ. 1182 8. Περιβάλλον και Δημόσιες Συμβάσεις Προς ένα δίκαιο των αειφόρων δημοσίων συμβάσεων ΠερΔικ 2007 σελ 381 επ (από κοινού με τον Παναγιώτη Σκουρή) 9. Τίτλοι Σπουδών και Τίτλοι Ευγενείας, Εφαρμογές Δημοσίου Δικαίου, 2006, ειδικό τεύχος αφιέρωμα στην Ανώτατη Εκπαίδευση Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα, σελ. 79 επ 10. Προστασία των υδατικών πόρων σύμφωνα με το κοινοτικό δίκαιο και το Σύνταγμα (ΣτΕ Ολ 1688/2005). Περιβάλλον και Δίκαιο τεύχος 4 έτος 2005 σ. 552- 558 11. Από την «ευθύνη κατόχου ζώων» στην υποχρέωση φροντίδας των «Ζώων Συντροφιάς» Γενέθλιον Απόστολου Σ Γεωργιάδη, Τ. ΙΙ, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα, σ. 2315- 2335 12. Περιοδικό Το Σύνταγμα 3/2006, Σχόλιο στην απόφαση ΜονΠρ Θες 24070/2006 Ελευθερία Τέχνης και Θρησκευτική Ελευθερία, που αφορά στην ταινία Κωδικός ντα Βίντσι σ. 967 επ 13. Τιμητικός Τόμος Νομικού Συμβουλίου του Κράτους, Η αμεροληψία των μεν και των δε , Εκδόσεις Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλα Αθήνα Κομοτινή 2001. 14. Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Περιβάλλον, σε Κλαμαρής – Μπρεδήμας – Μαλάτος (επ.) Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Δίκαιο, εισηγήσεις και πρακτικά διεθνούς επιστημονικού συνεδρίου, Αθήνα 21-23/5/2003, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας, 2005, σ. 179-198. 15. Διαφάνεια και γνώση, από τον έλεγχο της συνταγματικότητας στον έλεγχο της αιτιολογίας των κανόνων, Τιμητικός Τόμος για τα 75 χρόνια του ΣτΕ, Σάκκουλας Αθήνα- Θεσσαλονίκη 2004, σ. 91-110. 16. Το Ελεγκτικό Συνέδριο και η διασφάλιση της διαφάνειας στις δημόσιες συμβάσεις, Διαφάνεια και ανεξαρτησία στον έλεγχο του δημοσίου χρήματος, Τιμητικός Τόμος για τα 170 χρόνια του Ελεγκτικού Συνεδρίου, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2004, σ. 955-984. 17. Η εννοιολογική κατηγοριοποίηση του νόμου 3028/02 και το Σύνταγμα μετά την αναθεώρηση του 2001. Σύνταγμα και πολιτιστική πολιτική, σε Τροβά Ε. (επ.), Η πολιτιστική κληρονομιά και το δίκαιο, Πρακτικά Συνεδρίου Ευρωπαϊκού Κέντρου Δημοσίου Δικαίου, 3-4 Ιουνίου 2003, Σάκκουλας Αθήνα- Θεσσαλονίκη 2004, σ. 111-135. 18. Οι Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες του 2004, τα Ολυμπιακά Έργα και το περιβάλλον. Η διαδρομή που διανύθηκε μέχρι το τέλος του 2002. Περιβάλλον και Δίκαιο, τεύχος 2 / 2003, σ. 242- 257. 19. Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και περιβάλλον, Μια μπλόφα για ατελείς ονειροπόλους, Εφαρμογές Δημοσίου Δικαίου, Ειδικό Τεύχος, Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες Ζητήματα Δημοσίου Δικαίου, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2003, σ. 23-47. 20. Υπαγωγή στις διαδικασίες ανάθεσης έργων και προμηθειών του κοινοτικού δικαίου από κάτοχο άδειας παραγωγής ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας, Γνωμοδότηση, Νομικό Βήμα (τ. 51) , 2003, σ. 2108-2122. 21. Η σύμβαση παραχώρησης δημοσίων έργων στα ελληνικά δικαστήρια: ένας ξαφνικός και απρόσμενος επισκέπτης, Διοικητική Δίκη 2003, σ. 603-621. 22. Η χρηματοδότηση μιας βιώσιμης Ολυμπιάδας, σε Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Περιβάλλον, Πρακτικά Συνεδρίου Αθήνα 1-2/2/2001, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2002, σ. 241- 246 . 23. Αχελώος, Ο θεός Ποταμός, Περιβάλλον και Δίκαιο 1/2001, σ. 35- 48 24. Οι τομές για το Περιβάλλον στην Αναθεώρηση του 2001: Ένας αειφόρος τόπος για την Πολιτεία, σε Τσάτσου Δ., Βενιζέλου, Ε. Κοντιάδη Ξ. (επ.), Το Νέο Σύνταγμα, Πρακτικά Συνεδρίου για το αναθεωρημένο Σύνταγμα του 1975/86/01, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2001, σ. 105- 151. 25. Και όνομα μεν «ανώνυμος εταιρία» κέκληται…: θεσμικές μεταμφιέσεις και σημειωτικά πειράματα ως άσκηση πολιτικών επιλογών και ιστορικής συνέπειας, σε Κράτος Νόμος Διοίκηση, Σύμμεικτα Επ. Σπηλιωτόπουλου, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2000, σ. 669-699. 26. Η διαφθορά και η χρησιμότητά της για τη μετάβαση στον 21ο αιώνα, Κοινωνία Πολιτών 2, 1999, σ. 23-28. 27. Οικονομικό Σύνταγμα και Ευρωπαϊκό Δίκαιο, Τα Εικοσάχρονα του Συντάγματος 1975, Το Σύνταγμα Επιστημονικά Συνέδρια 1, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 1998, σ. 463- 490. 28. To σύστημα Call- back: κύκνειο άσμα της φωνητικής τηλεφωνίας ή προάγγελος της θεσμικής της απελευθέρωσης;, Νομικό Βήμα (τ. 46) 1998, σ. 126- 137. 29. Τα σύγχρονα μνημειακά κτίρια: To Μέγαρο Μουσικής: H νομική του διάσταση, Νόμος και Φύση 1/1997, σ. 74-97. 30. Η παιδεία: επαγγελματική κατάρτιση ή προσδοκία του ανέφικτου; Μια ευρωπαϊκή διελκυστίνδα με προοπτική, Το Σύνταγμα, 1/1997, σ. 25 – 53. 31. Το νομικό καθεστώς των ευρωπαϊκών γλωσσών. Σε αναζήτηση της σύγχρονης ευρωπαϊκής κοινής γλώσσας, Ελληνική Επιθεώρηση Ευρωπαϊκού Δικαίου, 2/1997, σ. 385- 406. 32. Νομοθετική κηδεμονία της ελευθερίας της βουλήσεως και αναγκαστική διαδοχή (σκέψεις με αφορμή τη συνταγματικότητα του άρθ. 21 του ν. 1738/87), Αρμενόπουλος, 1996, σ. 118- 124. 33. Πρόσφατες εξελίξεις της νομολογίας του πολιτιστικού περιβάλλοντος, Πρακτικά 3ου συνεδρίου Διοικητικών Δικαστών, Μάιος 1992, Εθνικό Τυπογραφείο 1996, σ. 36-41. 34. La tutella del patrimonio culturale nell’odrinamento greco, I beni culturali, Esigenze unitarie di tutela e pluralta de ordinamenti, a cura di Luca Mezzeti, CEDAM, Padova, 1995, (συλλογικό έργο), σ. 339- 352. 35. ΣτΕ 1529/1993, Σχόλιο Η Χώρα- Πάτμου και η προστασία των πολιτιστικών συνόλων, Νόμος και Φύση 1/1995, σ. 188- 200. 36. La garantie constitutionnelle de l’ esthétique et de la mémoire, Institute of Hellenic Constitutional History and Constitutional Law, Studies 5, Archaeological Heritage: Current Trends in its legal protection, (International Conference Athens 26-27 November 1992), P. Sakkoulas Bros. Publishers, Athens 1995, σ. 105- 115. 37. TRUST: μια απόπειρα συμφιλίωσης του ηπειρωτικού με το αγγλοσαξονικό σύστημα δικαίου, Ελληνική Επιθεώρηση Ευρωπαϊκού Δικαίου, 1994, σ. 480– 509. (Το αυτό δημοσίευμα δημοσιεύθηκε στα αγγλικά με τον τίτλο Trust & Greek Legislation- An attempt of conciliation of the Continental and Anglosaxon Law, International Bar Association, SBL 1993, σ. 19 επ. ) 38. Φύσει και θέσει κυβερνητικές πράξεις: Αναβιώσεις μιας θεωρίας με ημερομηνία λήξεως, Νομικό Βήμα, 1992, σ. 1269 -1286. 39. Η νομοθετική πρωτοβουλία της Κυβέρνησης και η αναβάθμιση του προσωπικού στοιχείου στον υπουργικό ρόλο από το Ε’ τμήμα του ΣτΕ, Κοινοβουλευτική Επιθεώρηση, τεύχος 9-10, 1992, σ. 37-59. 40. Σημασία και συνέπειες του εννοιολογικού προσδιορισμού της έννοιας του «εκλογικού κέντρου» για το εκλογικό δίκαιο, Επιθεώρηση Δημοσίου και Διοικητικού Δικαίου, 1991, σ. 41-47. 41. Τα εμπορικά και βιομηχανικά επιμελητήρια, Μια περιπλάνηση στις νομικές κατηγορίες, Διοικητική Δίκη, 1991, σ. 762 -784. 42. Ο δικαστικός έλεγχος της αμοιβαιότητας της εφαρμογής των γενικώς παραδεδεγμένων κανόνων του διεθνούς δικαίου και των διεθνών συμβάσεων κατά το άρθρο 28.1 και 3 του Συντάγματος 1975, Επιθεώρηση Δημοσίου και Διοικητικού Δικαίου, 1991, σ. 348-364. 43. Νεοελληνικός πολιτικός λόγος και νομιμότητα- Η οργάνωση της ανώτατης εκπαίδευσης στις Χώρες Μέλη της ΕΟΚ και τα ιδιωτικά πανεπιστήμια, Το Σύνταγμα, 1990, σ. 419- 444. Δ. Άλλα δημοσιεύματα 1. Τα απρόβλεπτα του Μετρό της Αθήνας και ο ύποπτος λόγος "περί διαφθοράς", Εφημερίδα Εxpress (19/10/1997) 2. Ιδιωτικά πανεπιστήμια : Συνταγματική νομιμότητα και πολιτική ευαισθησία Εφημερίδα Ελευθεροτυπία (28/9/1990) Ως τακτική συνεργάτης του περιοδικού ΣΑΜΙΖΝΤΑΤ 3. Εκπτώσεις (σε τιμές και αρχές) Η ανάθεση δημοσίων έργων και η σύγχρονη ιστορία της Ελλάδας, http://www.hri.org/Samizdat/index.html 4. Ο τοκετός μιας επανάστασης: η αποκοπή του ομφάλιου λώρου με την κινητή τηλεφωνία. http://www.hri.org/Samizdat/index.html 5. Ελληνικό κράτος και τζόγος: Επιτρεπόμενα απαγορευμένα παιχνίδια, http://www.hri.org/Samizdat/index.html 6. Ημερολόγιο 2005 Εκπαιδευτηρίων Δούκα «Πολιτισμός» δημοσίευση με θέμα «Θεσμοί και Πολιτισμός». Ως τακτική συνεργάτης του περιοδικού Ελλάδα - ΕΟΚ 7. ΔΙΚΑΤΣΑ και Δίκαιο ΕΟΚ, Θα υπάρξει εναρμόνιση για την αναγνώριση των πτυχίων; 8. Δίκαιο ΕΟΚ και δημόσια έργα: ποιές είναι οι πραγματικές διαστάσεις του προβλήματος 9. Εκπαίδευση και Ευρώπη: Τι συστήματα έχουν οι άλλοι εταίροι μας; Ως συνεργάτης του περιοδικού Οικονομικός Ταχυδρόμος 10. Οι επενδύσεις παιδείας στην Ελλάδα (4/1/1990) 11. Μπορεί να ακυρωθεί η απόφαση για το πάγωμα των διδάκτρων; ( 7/8/1989) 12. Προς μια ελεύθερη εγκατάσταση και των δημοσίων υπαλλήλων στις χώρες της ΕΟΚ (20/9/1990) Ως τακτική συνεργάτης του περιοδικού Ευρωπαϊκή Έκφραση 13. Τεχνολογική εκπαίδευση και Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση (6-7-/1996) και άλλα. Αρθρογραφία *Από την "ευθύνη κατόχου ζώων" στην υποχρέωση φροντίδας των "ζώων συντροφιάς", σε: Σταθόπουλος Μ.-Μπέης Κ.-Δωρής Φ.-Καράκωστας Ι. (επ.) Γενέθλιον Απόστολου Σ. Γεωργιάδη, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2006, σ. 2315-2335. *Η προστασία των υδατικών πόρων σύμφωνα με το κοινοτικό δίκαιο και το Σύνταγμα (ΣτΕ Ολ 1688/2005, σε: Περιβάλλον και Δίκαιο τεύχος 4/2005, σ. 552-558. *Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Περιβάλλον, σε Κλαμαρής - Μπρεδήμας - Μαλάτος (επ.) Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Δίκαιο, εισηγήσεις και πρακτικά διεθνούς επιστημονικού συνεδρίου, Αθήνα 21-23/5/2003, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας, 2005, σ. 179-198. *Διαφάνεια και γνώση, από τον έλεγχο της συνταγματικότητας στον έλεγχο της αιτιολογίας των κανόνων, Τιμητικός Τόμος για τα 75 χρόνια του ΣτΕ, Σάκκουλας Αθήνα- Θεσσαλονίκη 2004, σ. 91-110. *Το Ελεγκτικό Συνέδριο και η διασφάλιση της διαφάνειας στις δημόσιες συμβάσεις, Διαφάνεια και ανεξαρτησία στον έλεγχο του δημοσίου χρήματος, Τιμητικός Τόμος για τα 170 χρόνια του Ελεγκτικού Συνεδρίου, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2004, σ. 955-984. *Η εννοιολογική κατηγοριοποίηση του νόμου 3028/02 και το Σύνταγμα μετά την αναθεώρηση του 2001. Σύνταγμα και πολιτιστική πολιτική, σε Τροβά Ε. (επ.), Η πολιτιστική κληρονομιά και το δίκαιο, Πρακτικά Συνεδρίου Ευρωπαϊκού Κέντρου Δημοσίου Δικαίου, 3-4 Ιουνίου 2003, Σάκκουλας Αθήνα- Θεσσαλονίκη 2004, σ. 111-135. *Οι Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες του 2004, τα Ολυμπιακά Έργα και το περιβάλλον. Η διαδρομή που διανύθηκε μέχρι το τέλος του 2002. Περιβάλλον και Δίκαιο, τεύχος 2 / 2003, σ. 242- 257. *Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και περιβάλλον, Μια μπλόφα για ατελείς ονειροπόλους, Εφαρμογές Δημοσίου Δικαίου, Ειδικό Τεύχος, Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες Ζητήματα Δημοσίου Δικαίου, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2003, σ. 23-47. *Υπαγωγή στις διαδικασίες ανάθεσης έργων και προμηθειών του κοινοτικού δικαίου από κάτοχο άδειας παραγωγής ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας, Γνωμοδότηση, Νομικό Βήμα (τ. 51) , 2003, σ. 2108-2122. *Η σύμβαση παραχώρησης δημοσίων έργων στα ελληνικά δικαστήρια: ένας ξαφνικός και απρόσμενος επισκέπτης, Διοικητική Δίκη 2003, σ. 603-621. *Η χρηματοδότηση μιας βιώσιμης Ολυμπιάδας, σε Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες και Περιβάλλον, Πρακτικά Συνεδρίου Αθήνα 1-2/2/2001, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2002, σ. 241- 246. *Αχελώος, Ο θεός Ποταμός, Περιβάλλον και Δίκαιο 1/2001, σ. 35- 48 *Οι τομές για το Περιβάλλον στην Αναθεώρηση του 2001: Ένας αειφόρος τόπος για την Πολιτεία, σε Τσάτσου Δ., Βενιζέλου, Ε. Κοντιάδη Ξ. (επ.), Το Νέο Σύνταγμα, Πρακτικά Συνεδρίου για το αναθεωρημένο Σύνταγμα του 1975/86/01, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2001, σ. 105- 151. *Και όνομα μεν "ανώνυμος εταιρία" κέκληται…: θεσμικές μεταμφιέσεις και σημειωτικά πειράματα ως άσκηση πολιτικών επιλογών και ιστορικής συνέπειας, σε Κράτος Νόμος Διοίκηση, Σύμμεικτα Επ. Σπηλιωτόπουλου, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 2000, σ. 669-699. *Η διαφθορά και η χρησιμότητά της για τη μετάβαση στον 21ο αιώνα, Κοινωνία Πολιτών 2, 1999, σ. 23-28. *Οικονομικό Σύνταγμα και Ευρωπαϊκό Δίκαιο, Τα Εικοσάχρονα του Συντάγματος 1975, Το Σύνταγμα Επιστημονικά Συνέδρια 1, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας 1998, σ. 463- 490. *To σύστημα Call- back: κύκνειο άσμα της φωνητικής τηλεφωνίας ή προάγγελος της θεσμικής της απελευθέρωσης;, Νομικό Βήμα (τ. 46) 1998, σ. 126- 137. *Τα σύγχρονα μνημειακά κτίρια: To Μέγαρο Μουσικής: H νομική του διάσταση, Νόμος και Φύση 1/1997, σ. 74-97. *Η παιδεία: επαγγελματική κατάρτιση ή προσδοκία του ανέφικτου; Μια ευρωπαϊκή διελκυστίνδα με προοπτική, Το Σύνταγμα, 1/1997, σ. 25 - 53. *Το νομικό καθεστώς των ευρωπαϊκών γλωσσών. Σε αναζήτηση της σύγχρονης ευρωπαϊκής κοινής γλώσσας, Ελληνική Επιθεώρηση Ευρωπαϊκού Δικαίου, 2/1997, σ. 385- 406. *Νομοθετική κηδεμονία της ελευθερίας της βουλήσεως και αναγκαστική διαδοχή (σκέψεις με αφορμή τη συνταγματικότητα του άρθ. 21 του ν. 1738/87), Αρμενόπουλος, 1996, σ. 118- 124. *Πρόσφατες εξελίξεις της νομολογίας του πολιτιστικού περιβάλλοντος, Πρακτικά 3ου συνεδρίου Διοικητικών Δικαστών, Μάιος 1992, Εθνικό Τυπογραφείο 1996, σ. 36-41. *La tutella del patrimonio culturale nell’odrinamento greco, I beni culturali, Esigenze unitarie di tutela e pluralta de ordinamenti, a cura di Luca Mezzeti, CEDAM, Padova, 1995, (συλλογικό έργο), σ. 339- 352. *ΣτΕ 1529/1993, Σχόλιο Η Χώρα- Πάτμου και η προστασία των πολιτιστικών συνόλων, Νόμος και Φύση 1/1995, σ. 188- 200. *La garantie constitutionnelle de l’ esthιtique et de la mιmoire, Institute of Hellenic Constitutional History and Constitutional Law, Studies 5, Archaeological Heritage: Current Trends in its legal protection, (International Conference Athens 26-27 November 1992), P. Sakkoulas Bros. Publishers, Athens 1995, σ. 105- 115. *TRUST: μια απόπειρα συμφιλίωσης του ηπειρωτικού με το αγγλοσαξονικό σύστημα δικαίου, Ελληνική Επιθεώρηση Ευρωπαϊκού Δικαίου, 1994, σ. 480- 509. (Το αυτό δημοσίευμα δημοσιεύθηκε στα αγγλικά με τον τίτλο Trust & Greek Legislation- An attempt of conciliation of the Continental and Anglosaxon Law, International Bar Association, SBL 1993, σ. 19 επ. ) *Φύσει και θέσει κυβερνητικές πράξεις: Αναβιώσεις μιας θεωρίας με ημερομηνία λήξεως, Νομικό Βήμα, 1992, σ. 1269 -1286. *Η νομοθετική πρωτοβουλία της Κυβέρνησης και η αναβάθμιση του προσωπικού στοιχείου στον υπουργικό ρόλο από το Ε’ τμήμα του ΣτΕ, Κοινοβουλευτική Επιθεώρηση, τεύχος 9-10, 1992, σ. 37-59. *Σημασία και συνέπειες του εννοιολογικού προσδιορισμού της έννοιας του "εκλογικού κέντρου" για το εκλογικό δίκαιο, Επιθεώρηση Δημοσίου και Διοικητικού Δικαίου, 1991, σ. 41-47. *Τα εμπορικά και βιομηχανικά επιμελητήρια, Μια περιπλάνηση στις νομικές κατηγορίες, Διοικητική Δίκη, 1991, σ. 762 -784. *Ο δικαστικός έλεγχος της αμοιβαιότητας της εφαρμογής των γενικώς παραδεδεγμένων κανόνων του διεθνούς δικαίου και των διεθνών συμβάσεων κατά το άρθρο 28.1 και 3 του Συντάγματος 1975, Επιθεώρηση Δημοσίου και Διοικητικού Δικαίου, 1991, σ. 348-364. *Νεοελληνικός πολιτικός λόγος και νομιμότητα- Η οργάνωση της ανώτατης εκπαίδευσης στις Χώρες Μέλη της ΕΟΚ και τα ιδιωτικά πανεπιστήμια, Το Σύνταγμα, 1990, σ. 419- 444. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Δικηγόροι Ελλάδας *Δικηγόροι Γης *Δικηγορία *δικαστήριο *δίκη *Ποινικολόγοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *justar.gr *blogger.com Category: Δικηγόροι Ελλάδας